A Camping Trip to Remember
by Mimi-hime
Summary: The whole gang goes camping and relations grow and fall apart. Koumi, hinted Taito, hinted Daikari and such.


**"A Camping Trip to Remember"**

It was a normal day. Everyone had been called to the Yagami Resident. Appearently the parents had rented a condo at the beach. Everyone had packed their things for a whole week, since they had decided to stay that long. Everyone was excited but who wouldn't be? It was a trip to the beach.. all things paid for by your parents..YOU WOULD BE NUTS TO THINK IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME! anyway...everyone had their things packed and decided to meet back at the Kamiya Residence.  
  
Taichi had his things packed in two bags. Which was pretty simple for a guy to have, as he pulled them out to his living room so when the others would come. He'd sit down in front of his TV and would watch till the others came. Hey it was still 3 hours early, it's ok to watch some cartoons right?  
  
A few minutes later Hikari would come out of her room lugging probably 3 bags and a small bag that hung from her neck. The bags were pretty full..they were huge! After getting them through the door she'd fall over looking at Taichi who was just looking at her with a stupid grin on his face leaning half way over the couch.   
  
Taichi would only reply to, "So what's in all those bags, sis?"  
  
She'd look at him for a while then answer back to him, "Why do you ask..." she trailed off.  
  
"Nevermind then...so which bathing suit are you taking to show off to Takeru?" He grinned a lot then laughed as he ducked for cover as she threw something at his head bouncing off the top of the couch he'd pop back up laughing still, "Sorry Sorry...well let me see anyway!" This time she hit him on the head and she was the one laughing now.  
  
The doorbell rang and it was the first to arrive at their Residence. Taichi jumped over the couch and almost slipped on something Hikari dropped as he opened the door to see Koushiro holding his laptop on his right side under his arm and two bags. Taichi looked at him for a while and blinked tilting his head. "Why are you bringing your computer? Gonna download some info on how to check out girls?" With that Koushiro gave him a glare as he walked into the house. "Haha very funny, Taichi."  
  
Before Taichi could make another smart remark you would see a car pull up. The car door opened and Sora walked out of the left side of the car, and Mimi would walk out the other side. Taichi and Koushiro would stare at them for a while then you'd see them drop their things. (Actually Koushiro gently placed his laptop down.) Though Koushiro was busy putting his laptop down he ran past Taichi and greeted Mimi before Taichi could get to Sora.  
  
"Need some help with anything Mimi?" Koushiro would offer following her as she went to the trunk of her parent's car. She'd nod to him, opening the trunk to show six pink suitcases. Koushiro went in a small shock by the number of bags, then seeing only two red bags which belonged to Sora. "Mimi what's with all the bags!?" She'd look to him and blink like he was crazy, "One for almost each day?" She didnt get it. OUT OF NO WHERE you'd see Taichi run over and grab Sora's bags and put them in front of his door next to Koushiro's stuff, almost hitting his precious laptop.  
  
Koushiro hissed seeing how Taichi wanted to play. He'd grab four of Mimi's bags and put then next to his own and came back for the other two. Mimi followed and sat on the floor on one of her cases. Koushiro closed the trunk and waved to Mimi's parents to let them know he got everything. Coming back Koushiro gave Taichi a cold look as he pasted him and picked up his laptop and sat next to Mimi. Getting a idea he'd turn around and look at one of Taichi's bags that seemed loose and pulled something out and waved it to the girls. "Hey hey Taichi what's up with the boxers with happy faces on them?" Grinning a lot he was sure to get attacked to that remark, though Taichi only grabbed them in embarrassment.  
  
The 4 of them laughed a little at Taichi and he started yelling, "Alright cut it out you guys! Shesh." They stopped after that as soon as Takeru and Yamato's van pulled up. Yamato was driving, suprisingly. He honked a bit to get their attention which they had already. Either way Taichi ran up to Yamato's side of the van and just started chatting up a storm with him. Meanwhile Hikari hid a little behide Mimi and Sora, but Sora pushed her in front and grinned for her to talk to Takeru. She made her way up there, and talked to Takeru. It seemed pretty weird that she was shy around him. Makes you wonder what happened.   
  
Just then an there you saw another car pull up with Jyou driving and Daisuke in the front. Jyou waved and saw Miyako, Daisuke, Ken and Iori jump out from the vechile. Daisuke would fight his way through them all and run up to Hikari and glare at Takeru. "What are you two talking about without me being here?!" They both looked at him nervously. Takeru was about to speak but then Miyako grabbed Daisuke away by the ear, "You need to help us with their luggage." She pointed to the other gang's luggage.   
  
Jyou had already walked out and in front of Sora, Mimi and Koushiro. "Well I see Mimi has beaten everyone with luggage amount this time again." He'd chuckle a bit and yell to Daisuke and the other guys. "Come on let's get their luggage into Yamato's van and then we'll discuss who's going in what car. Yamato, and Takeru got out of the car as Taichi followed them while Iori, Ken and Daisuke were helping Koushiro get Mimi, Sora, and Hikari's bags into the van. The girls just sat in front of the Yagami house just watching the boys put everything neatly into the van.  
  
Finally after they finished the all went in side Taichi's house to talk about who was going with who. They all sat on the floor in the living room in a huge circle. Yamato spoke, "I think since Jyou only has room for himself and 4 probably 5 people in his car. Since I have a van I'll take everyone else with me." Then Jyou spoke, "I"ll take 5 people including me so that means 5 will go with Yamato. So who's coming with me?" One by one people raised their hands and they were, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, and Miyako. Jyou said "Come on we need one more." Finally Hikari raised her hand and Takeru seemed a little disappointed but Daisuke couldn't have been more happier. Daisuke glomped Hikari, "YEAH! YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO ME!" Only to see that she blushed a tiny bit, but no one saw but Daisuke and he seemed shocked. Was she blushing for him, he couldn't tell. "Alright." Yamato's voice broke out, "Everyone else is coming with me is that alright?" Everyone nodded. Then Taichi jumped up in front of Yamato, "Yeah come on lets go team!" Everyone stared as Sora said, "Taichi, we're not going into battle.." Then everyone giggled a bit and Taichi seemed frustrated as Yamato put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, man. Hey your going to sit in the front with me right? Help me navigate?" Wondering why Yamato wanted him to help him but he didn't seem to put to much thought into it "Sure thing. Of course we'll need Koushiro's help because I'll get us lost!" Jyou stood up next to Yamato and Taichi, "Alright well I'll follow you up there since you have the directions Yamato." As soon as everything was discussed, the girls packed in the food and drinks into the cooler to take along with them on the trip. As soon as that everyone got into their vechiles as Yamato took off with Jyou following.  
  
- To Be Continued  
  
This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think I worked really hard on it ;;


End file.
